


Tamed Boar

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [32]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Growth, Cowgirl Position, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has Mommy Issues, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Cornelia captures the disgraced prince of Faerghus, intending to mold him into the perfect servant. He's resistant, but Cornelia is resourceful.
Relationships: Cornelia Arnim/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Series: Commissions [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tacomuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacomuerte/gifts).



> Part one of a commission from a lovely client! This was so fun to work on and tweak to perfection, so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> But then again, who doesn't enjoy huge Cornelia tits

Cornelia couldn’t say that she had taken an interest in the young prince at any point before the war began. Then again, she hardly took interest in anybody, outside of what use they might be to her. But Dimitri in particular was mostly irrelevant in her mind, her thoughts instead focused on the novelty of his father’s position, and his step-mother’s lament. Dimitri, then, was little more than a convenient relation to her true chess pieces, her lovely king and queen—he was a pawn—but she always kept him in mind. 

She...hadn’t quite expected him to turn out the way he did, though.

Cornelia didn’t consider herself a  _ sadist, _ but she couldn’t help laughing a little, finding the crown prince hidden away in the freezing cold northern forests of Faerghus. She had come to gather herbs for a spell she was studying, and had at first mistaken him for a beast roaming the woods. But, from a safe distance, she was still able to get a good look at his hair, his single eye, and the sorrow in his face...

It had to have been him. The poor thing.

Cornelia kept her distance, still, taking note of the area where she’d found him. If he was anywhere near as strong as she’d heard, and as his stature implied, taking him down wouldn’t be easy, and she wasn’t  _ always _ prepared for  _ everything. _ But she didn’t want him to wander too far, either; he was on the run from her own authorities, and she knew how tedious they could be. If he was smart—and he must have been, just a little bit, or else he would have been recaptured by then—he wouldn’t linger where he was for too long.

So, Cornelia worked quickly. Being as discreet as she possibly could, she returned to the capital and procured some supplies to take him into captivity. Some tomes, cursed bindings, sedatives of various sorts in case they were needed. More than that, she had to map a route into the capital that wouldn’t alert any of her allies. After all, she was independent before she was the member of any alliance, and Dimitri was a hot commodity that she preferred to keep to herself.

Being meticulously well-prepared occasionally meant you had to lose out on opportunities, but Cornelia wouldn’t let herself miss out on this one. She made sure her affairs were in order, strong-arming some guards to help bring him in, and some others to look the other way as he was brought into her dungeon. With three of her underlings in tow, she returned to the woods by carriage, murmuring silent prayers to nobody that he’d still be there.

And there he was, tattered cloak pulled around himself as he slept, leaning against a fallen tree.

She had wondered if living in the wilderness had honed his sense of hearing; she cast a veiling spell on herself long before she approached him. Still, he mumbled something in his sleep, making her pause as she drew near. 

Up close, his face was more reminiscent of what she remembered him looking like, although more sharp around the edges...and missing one eye. He snarled even as he slept, chin tucked to his chest. He might have looked nearly as handsome as his father did, Cornelia mused, if he were a bit more tidy. But that didn’t really matter. Pawns didn’t necessarily have to be pretty.

The guards walked up to her side, prepared to ambush him. She felt anticipation welling up inside of her, but she felt...something else. Something cold, almost like something was crawling up her spine—

And then Dimitri’s eye opened.

Cornelia jumped back almost instantly, but her guards were nowhere near as fast; Dimitri leapt to his feet, forced his lance through the heart of the guard at his right. Dimitri pulled it back, not even flinching as a spray of blood landed on his face. Cornelia watched him, the snarl forming on his face as he stared down at the bleeding body at his feet. The moment couldn’t have lasted more than a second, but he lifted his head to look at her, and the insanity in his eye almost froze her in place.

But as he began to move to kill another guard, Cornelia quickly came to her senses, casting a slumbering spell. He was lunging forward so quickly that Cornelia briefly wondered if she had moved too slowly, but his lance fell from his grip, just as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

A guard rushed to her side, weapon at the ready to defend her. “Lady Cornelia! Are you alright?”

Cornelia didn’t respond, staring at Dimitri’s face again. Once the lingering feeling of danger disappeared from her veins—how long had it been since she’d felt  _ danger, _ she was starting to wonder—Cornelia was left with nothing but amazement. The young prince was more than a feral animal, she was realizing. He could have killed every creature in those woods within a night, if he willed it. His sheer strength was rather amazing, watching his lance pierce the guard like a needle through cloth, but the murderous hunger in his expression piqued her interest more than anything.

The two remaining guards stepped over the body of their fallen comrade, instead turning their attention to the sleeping Dimitri. One grabbed his arms, the other his legs, and they lifted him over to the carriage.

“What a big boy,” she cooed, a bit wryly, as the guards struggled to hold his weight. Nerves made their hands shaky, but Cornelia was oddly calm. “Strange how you’re so large, living off of the land like this...oh, well. That’s neither here nor there.” She flinched a little as the two remaining guards dropped him on the carriage with a  _ thud. _ “Careful, now. That’s precious cargo.”

“My apologies, Lady Cornelia...”

Cornelia sighed through her nose, a rare display of frustration. This was why she preferred doing things on her own. Nobody she ever worked with ever thought quite like her, and that made them essentially useless.

“No need for apologies,” she said. “Your job here is done, anyway. Aside from the fact that you’re witnesses to this, you being unbearable idiots gives me all the more reason to get rid of you. Not like I needed one.”

Before they could bore her with a reaction, Cornelia cast a spell in their direction, careful not to hit the carriage, and they fell to her feet next to the guard that Dimitri had slaughtered just before.

_ We’ll make a great pair, I think. _

Cornelia briefly regretted slaying her guards so brashly, since she’d have to get Dimitri into the cell by herself, but she dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it came; a levitation spell would work wonders in transporting even a lug like him. Cornelia boarded the carriage and took the reins of the horse herself, making sure Dimitri was laid in the carriage so his head wouldn’t be jostled too much on the ride back to Fhirdiad. He couldn’t die yet, after all; she still had plenty to do with him.

* * *

Cornelia didn’t wake Dimitri when they arrived. She tucked him away in a cell, then returned to her own quarters and went over her plot. 

She had initially considered holding him hostage, and demanding the Knights give up their assault in exchange for his life, but that was merely a short-term solution. His crest was rather useful, too, and breeding him for a Crest of Blaiddyd wasn’t out of the question...but the technology of the Agarthans had advanced over the years, and it wasn’t impossible to do that without him, too. 

She considered his useful traits as a whole: his crest, his importance to the public, and notably, his strength. Even less tangible but doubly important was the fury in his heart, the bloodlust that had so quickly gotten one of Cornelia’s own guards killed. Even from that small display (which was certainly small compared to his true potential), Cornelia felt like he was a kindred spirit.

Cornelia considered her goals: outwardly, exerting control over all of Fodlan, and inwardly, funneling all of that control to herself. Dimitri...could be useful to both, actually. Holding him hostage surely wouldn’t have worked, but if she could sway him to her side, and get him to rally his foolish citizens behind her...and revolting against her so-called “superior” Agarthans would be infinitely easier with a powerhouse like him to command.

But in order for any of that to happen, she had to have him under her control, first. It would be hard, convincing him to join her cause, and even harder for her to keep him a secret until the time was right, but Cornelia was more than up to the task. She thought a bit about what made him tick, about how to charm a haunted man like him...

And she went down to the dungeon the very next night, dressed in her best.

* * *

If Dimitri recognized her, he did not let on when he saw her. The contempt in his eye made her wonder if he did, but then again, he probably held such contempt toward everyone he met.

Cornelia had brought him a plate of food, meat and potatoes—she suspected he didn’t need much else. His gaze soon drifted away from her face, and towards the food, just as she had expected him to do.

_ So predictable. _

“Good evening, little prince,” she greeted. Cornelia pulled the key to his cell from between her breasts, hoping it’d catch his attention, but his eye was fixed on the plate. That was fine; he probably hadn’t eaten a good meal in a while, and she was willing to be patient to get what she wanted. She opened the door to the cell, standing near its entrance as he struggled against the chains she’d tied him up with, baring his fangs like a wild animal. She feigned fear, pouting down at him. “Oh, dear. That won’t do you any good. I know quite a lot about your crest, you know. More than enough to make sure you won’t escape from those chains. So, let’s calm down.”

“I’ll kill you,” he said, voice raw from lack of use. “I’ll tear you limb from limb once I destroy these chains—I’ll  _ destroy _ you.”

Uninterested in his theatrics, Cornelia drew close enough to set the plate down on the floor in front of him. “I was going to unchain you to let you eat, but you’re being a bit too unruly for my taste. Maybe tomorrow you can eat with utensils, if you’re a very good boy.”

“I don’t need your food.”

“Are you sure? You’ll starve—that won’t be good for either of us.”

Dimitri looked at the plate, staring at it long and hard. For a moment, she thought he was going to bend over and bury his face in it to eat, but he instead spoke, his eye still focused on his cooling dinner. “What do you want from me? Why am I here?”

“I’m here to offer you a deal,” Cornelia said. She bent over, careful to make sure her chest was eye level for him. He finally tore himself from the plate, but only glanced at her breasts briefly before looking off to the wall. Cornelia knew she wasn’t going to get him to agree to her terms in one night, but that didn’t stop her from trying. “You become my right-hand man. In exchange, I show you pleasures you’ve never known before.”

Dimitri scoffed. “What need does a man like me have for pleasure? And from a monster like you...I couldn’t care less.”

“Is that so? You don’t desire me, little prince? Go on and be honest—nobody is here but you and me.”

“I desire your head. I desire your blood, spilled on this ground, and I’ll get it if it’s the last thing I do.”

Cornelia sighed. Just as she’d expected, it was a little too early. It was hard to seduce him without the power of touch, but he was too dangerous for her to get close too right away, and he already seemed determined not to look at her...Cornelia was sure her voice was very tantalizing, but she didn’t think she could capture him with that alone.

_ Oh, well. Drastic times, drastic measures. _

* * *

Cornelia was used to rejection.

She had already been shunned by the surface dwellers, but that was nothing compared to being shunned by those who were meant to be her brethren. Cornelia was always different from the other Agarthans. She herself thought that the majority of those differences came from her superior intellect, but intellect wasn’t quite as visible as beauty, and Cornelia didn’t have beauty even by Agarthan standards—not until she took over the real Cornelia’s body. 

That face, that acclaim, that  _ allure, _ became “Cornelia’s”. The other Agarthans knew her “true” face, they never forgot it, but Cornelia had long moved past seeking their approval. Compared to her new form, they were hideous, anyways. It felt nice to look in the mirror, to twist the old Cornelia’s pretty opera-star face into a sultry smile, and know that she could turn heads.

So, admittedly, it stung a bit when Dimitri didn’t acknowledge her as she’d wanted him to. It was  _ expected _ that he didn’t immediately succumb to her, but hurtful all the same, reminding her of the time when she was considered undesirable.

He wanted her, surely. Not enough to fall to his knees begging quite yet, but he wanted her—she just needed to go that extra mile, to bring to light the needs that he wanted to suppress so badly. That wasn’t too hard for her to do, thankfully, and so she set about divining his fantasies right away.

Peering into the dreams of surface dwellers was normally quite boring for Cornelia, and it was her least favorite method of gathering intel (with her favorite being slow torture, of course). But Dimitri seemed reluctant to speak about anything other than death, and while that would be helpful to her later down the line, she was more interested in seducing him first.

At the very least, the crown prince’s dreams proved to be interesting. She had expected the scrying bowl in front of her to reveal something violent, fantasies of murder and force and blood, but she was instead greeted by a familiar face: the professor, the one that wielded Nemesis’ sword.

Cornelia could only see her face for a split second, before the focus of the fantasy moved down to her chest, bare in Dimitri’s fantasy—or maybe in his memory? There was no way for Cornelia to know. But she could tell that Dimitri lusted after her, her breasts, the embrace that she watched “him” being wrapped in. The fantasy became more vague, becoming less about a face and more about the feeling. Dimitri was dreaming about the heft, the weight, the pliant skin of a woman’s breasts...

It was a surprising desire, perhaps more surface-level than Cornelia had expected. Within his fantasies, she briefly saw the images of the archbishop, of a castle maid...there was a chance that Dimitri found solace in maternal figures, especially considering Patricia’s affectionate presence in his life that was stripped from him after The Tragedy. However, there was no way to be sure it had anything to do with Patricia, and Dimitri surely wouldn’t tell her. Thankfully, she didn’t need to know much more than what the image in front of her was showing her.

Dimitri wanted something that Cornelia didn’t quite have: the warmth and love of a mother’s touch. That alone wasn’t enough to deter her, however; she was used to rejection, but she was also used to figuring out how to redeem herself, to make herself wanted.

And this time, it would work.

Wanting to maximize on Dimitri’s clear lack of received affection, Cornelia decided to let him be for a few days. She was hoping that the upcoming changes to her body would be enough to sway him, but Cornelia found that people were much more easily swayed when they were insane. At the very least, she hoped that he would come to regret being so crass with her. As much as she loved his untamed spirit and all the havoc it wrought, it wasn’t very pleasant to be berated and threatened every time she went to her dungeon to give him his meals.

Despite her being annoyed with his insults, Cornelia still went down to feed him every day, not wanting him to become malnourished, but she did not speak to him. He would taunt her, try to lunge at her, even  _ growl _ at her in his anger, but she simply left his food and went back to whatever she was doing that day.

Cornelia considered applying the spell in front of him, then decided against it—at least not for the first time. She did it alone in her room, unclothed from the waist up. She would start small, hoping to influence him a little more subtly. The Agarthans had long discovered how to change their bodies in different ways, although she wasn’t sure anyone had done it quite like this...

Well, Cornelia didn’t mind being the first. It was only right that the Agarthans’ advancements were used for her own selfish purposes, with the way they treated her...

She had changed her form many times before for the sake of disguise, and so the feeling was quite familiar when she did it, but it felt strange at first, to focus all of that magic on her breasts. She could feel them expanding as she exhaled, growing heavier against her ribcage. This was supposed to be a strategy, a means to an end, but as she looked down, she couldn’t deny that she liked the look and feel of it. 

She was almost entranced, watching her nipples grow a bit larger and a bit harder, but she managed to pause the spell’s effects at just the right time—she couldn’t let anyone but Dimitri know what she was doing, and making her growth too obvious and all at once would certainly out her to the other Agarthans.

“This’ll do,” she murmured. He didn’t look too difficult to fool.

* * *

He had been living with her silence for two weeks before she finally came down and spoke to him.

By that time, he looked to be a little unstable—just the way she wanted him. When she brought his plate to him and set it down on the floor, his mouth started wavering, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t bear to speak. Cornelia stepped back and waited, folding her arms beneath her chest. His lips stopped moving when he noticed them, barely contained by her clothing. She hadn’t bothered dressing differently to accommodate her new bust; it might have been better, for her clothes to be bursting at the seams. This particular dress was always form-fitting, and it made clear to any idiot that Cornelia was well-endowed.

Still, Cornelia waited. His fists clenched in his binds, and for the first time in weeks, he wasn’t glowering at her face or drooling over his dinner plate. It took him a while to gather himself, but eventually, he sobbed out a single word: “Please.”

Cornelia paused, to see if he’d say any more, but he didn’t. Sweetly, she asked, “Please  _ what, _ little prince?”

Suddenly, he became enraged, but Cornelia could see him crying out of his single eye. “Anything! You can’t...you can’t just leave me here like this. I’m going mad, I—they won’t stop talking, the ghosts, these voices...I can’t escape it, I can’t satisfy them—they won’t leave me alone! You have to do something.”

Cornelia hadn’t expected him to sink quite that far. He was hearing voices? Of ghosts? Cornelia briefly wondered who they belonged to, if anyone, but that would have been getting off-topic. He was starting to break, and that was what mattered.

“You desire my company, then? Is that what you’d like? I can offer you plenty of distractions, if that’s what you need.” Dimitri didn’t respond. He was trembling hard, out of what seemed to be simultaneous frustration and sadness, and Cornelia couldn’t tell if he was nodding or not. He hung his head, but still seemed to be staring at her through his hair. She couldn’t help but notice how filthy he had gotten. It was no wonder, since she’d left him for so long, and he probably hadn’t been all that hygienic before she’d captured him...but Cornelia knew that showing him a bit of attention to reel him in would certainly complement the transformation of her breasts. “You seem to have your eye on something of mine, prince.”

“No,” he said, under his breath.

“Denial won’t help you here. A little honesty would do you some good, don’t you think?”

“Even so, I...” Dimitri tugged at his chains, drawing her attention to them. “I cannot indulge in any  _ desire _ I might have, if you keep me chained.”

“That’s not exactly true. But you also can’t lay a finger on me, looking as dirty as you do. How about some fresh air, and a little bath?”

Dimitri sat up a bit, tilting his chin up at her. “Me and you? Bathing together?”

“I never said that, now, did I?” She tutted. “If you’re well-behaved, that might be on the table. Perhaps I’ll even give you what you desire. Do you promise to be good?”

It was a risk for her to take him out like that, but she already had a route in mind to the stream. It was late, and they were unlikely to run into anybody. The only possible problem was that he alerted someone to their presence, but given his recent behavior, desperate for her body and her attention, Cornelia doubted he’d attempt to flee. Still, she had to bring along some supplies in case he did...

“I promise. Just...please. I need to get out of this room, I need to...someone...” He trailed off, then tucked his chin to his chest.

Cornelia almost felt bad for him, but stopped just short.

* * *

He was compliant as she tightened his chains and detached them from the wall of the dungeon. His hands were bound together with the same magic chains, and his ankles were shackled as well; all of them were connected to a lead that she was holding, and it would have been quite easy for her to disrupt his balance if he tried to flee. She had to get close to him to lock him up properly, and caught a rather unfortunate whiff of his scent as she did so. She despised filth of the physical kind, and Dimitri had it written all over him. Cornelia had rather high standards for beauty.

She opened the cell, taking him out. He looked around the dungeon, at the few other cells she occasionally made use of. They were currently empty, and she liked it that way; Dimitri was a special case, and she didn’t want him seeing anyone else. 

There was an entrance from the dungeon that was separate from the one Cornelia used. It led directly outside, into some shrubbery. Cornelia never bothered having it cut, preferring that it stayed hidden, but there was a beaten path to the stream, and Cornelia led him along it. He shuffled alongside her like a beaten puppy, staying close but ultimately seeming non-threatening. 

His arm brushed against her chest as they stepped over a fallen tree. Cornelia couldn’t tell if it was intentional, but she saw his body stiffen at the content. How pathetic. “Hungry, are we? I already told you, I don’t touch filthy things.”

“...Sorry.”

She liked the idea of him apologizing for it, even if it was an accident. Besides, that gave her an opportunity to feel how sensitive her breasts had gotten; he had touched her skin, then, and she felt warm afterwards. It was amusing to feel them shake, too, barely restrained by the thin fabric of her dress.

The sound of the stream became louder as they grew closer. It was surrounded by some trees, so they had a bit of privacy. Cornelia put some slack in the lead so that he could move into the water without her getting in, and he looked back at her, wanting, before climbing in the water. She had undressed him, save for his underwear, so the water was hitting his skin, cleansing plenty of dirty wounds. She had noticed that he was scarred in so many places when she had undressed him, but she’d also noticed that he was very attractive, save for his sunken face and messy hair. Once he was clean, Cornelia supposed she wouldn’t mind him.

Cornelia watched him struggle to clean himself without having his hands free. She considered helping him, but decided to let that wait. He eventually dunked himself in the water, then came up and shook like a mutt.

Cornelia hissed as stray water droplets hit her skin, across the large surface of her breasts. She’d left plenty of herself bare with the dress she’d worn. “Watch yourself, beast.”

“You don’t want to get wet,” he stated, as if he had just realized it himself.

“Not after you’ve dirtied the water, with all those years of filth on you.”

“...You said we’d bathe together.”

“I said we might.”

“You’re toying with me,” Dimitri said, no longer looking the part of a beaten puppy. “You...evil woman...”

“Enough of that, now. I never promised you anything. Now, stop talking, and—”

A yank in the chain from Dimitri's end threw Cornelia's balance off. Cornelia felt her feet leave the ground as she fell forward, face first into the water. She heard Dimitri sloshing through the stream, clearly trying to make a getaway. The surprise stunned her, but just like their first encounter in the woods, she recovered quickly. Gaining control of his chains through a spell, she forced a tight constriction around his wrists and ankles.

As she brushed water out of her face, she heard him cry out in pain. The chains digging into his skin couldn't have been pleasant, but she was sure the burning of the dark magic surrounding the chains was even worse.

He collapsed to his knees, and she rose to hers, shuffling over to him and yanking his hair so that he was turned to face her.

"What an oversight on my part," Cornelia said, barely containing her rage. "Here I thought disabling your crest would render you useless, after being locked away for so long. But you still seem to be quite rowdy.” Again, he started with the growling. Cornelia found him rather ridiculous, carrying on like that. It pleased her somewhat, though, since an animal was infinitely easier to break than a human...

And Dimitri seemed rather close to breaking. 

Even as his chest heaved, breathless from the pain and the adrenaline of the attempted escape, Cornelia could tell that he was focused on  _ her. _ Her dress had no hope of keeping her breasts contained after getting soaked; it was drooping in the front, making the new weight of her tits even more apparent to her. Even more than that, her nipples were hardened—whether it was from arousal after examining his form or the chill of the water, Cornelia wasn’t sure. But she had caught his attention again, and for that, she was grateful...

Yes, she was very grateful. Her new breasts had made her more sensitive to the touch, but it was such a joy to her mind, too, to know that he was so enamored with her. Dimitri was certainly going to fulfill her wishes of being her lifetime servant, but he had also satisfied her by giving her a feeling that she’d been chasing after for so long: the feeling of being desired. He wanted her so badly that his body was betraying him. Cornelia had forgotten what that felt like, if she ever knew it in the first place, after being seen as  _ ugly _ for so  _ long. _

Still, he  _ had _ tried to escape from her. Despite her plan going swimmingly, she had to exert her control again. 

Her hand plunged beneath the water to seek out the erection that she knew was there, and Dimitri hissed as she gripped it just a bit too hard. “Just as I thought,” Cornelia purred. “You’re a rabid beast. Made to kill and lust, and nothing more. You can’t even dwell on your own failed escape without drooling over me. You desire my breasts, don’t you? You have this primal need inside of you, to touch them, don’t you? Go on and be honest with me, since you know there’s no escape.”

He was having a harder time looking away from her tits when they were almost completely exposed like that. Cornelia could have left herself bare from the waist up with a simple move of her hand, but Dimitri hadn’t worked for it yet. She had to tease him, to lure him in...

“Nothing. I want...nothing of yours,” he struggled to say. What a welcome change in answer since the first time she asked that question. As gruesome as she could be, Cornelia didn’t exactly like hearing the threat of decapitation. “Release me. Now.”

“Is that what you really want, prince? To be left on your own, with nobody but your scary little  _ ghosts _ to comfort you?” Dimitri opted for silence. He simply shut his eye, as if that was the only way he could get himself to stop looking at her. Cornelia didn’t dare ruin the silence, hoping he would break down just a  _ little _ further and indulge her cornering questions.

He didn’t. 

Instead, he said, “I’m done bathing.”

Cornelia tried not to sound impatient when she sighed. Just disappointed. If he caught onto her tone or cared about it, he didn’t let on. “Are you, now? ...Well, I suppose you look passable.”

“Take me back to my cell.”

As much as Cornelia wanted to get out of her soggy dress and fix her hair, she didn’t like taking commands. She took enough of those from Thales. “I’d be happy to take you to your cell again, Dimitri, since you’re asking so insistently,” she said, with rare usage of his given name. “Perhaps I won’t bother talking to you for a few weeks, either, if you desire solitude. Or I might not come at all—”

“No!” He shouted, moving so quickly that he jerked the chains. “No, please, don’t. You can’t. I’ll go mad.”

Funny, how he thought he hadn’t already gone mad. “Then it’s in your best interest to speak to me nicely, pet, and make today’s little circus your last time trying to escape from me. Understand?”

“Yes. Yes, I...I understand.”

Cornelia stood, watching him closely as she did, then yanked him to his feet. Out of an abundance of caution, she tightened the chains again, listening to him whimper under his breath from the discomfort. She had brought two towels along, but she hadn’t expected to get as wet as she did...Dimitri was certainly full of surprises.

As they walked back, Cornelia considered her next steps, always thinking ahead. The night wasn’t a total failure, she decided. He’d attempted to escape, but that was only an opportunity for her to reinforce her power over him, and she’d managed to draw his attention back to her body in the meantime. And he was still so afraid of being alone that he’d have to give up on the idea of escape at some point...

Cornelia could feel it in her bones. He just needed a little more temptation, a little more disgrace. She returned him to his cell, shackled him to the wall again, then returned to her quarters, peeling her dress away from her body. The damp dress worked wonders for her chest, she was realizing; she was almost reluctant to take it off, yet they were even more impressive once she was unclothed. Her body was slowly getting used to the feeling, too, but...she wasn’t quite done with it yet.

Dimitri wouldn’t be able to deny her for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cornelia had assumed that the second transformation would be less stimulating than the first, thinking her body had become accustomed to the feeling of her breasts expanding. But as she sat on her bed, opening the tome and preparing to apply the spell, she already felt a tightening in her chest, something that was eerily similar to anticipation. 

Cornelia hadn’t given the whole thing much thought from a personal standpoint—she had tried her damndest not to, really—but as she watched her breasts expand in front of her, a physical manifestation of her advancing plans, she started to be more honest with herself about the benefit of having Dimitri under her control. The swelling feeling in her tits, coupled with the knowledge that Dimitri would soon be fawning over her, was enough to make Cornelia feel more selfish than she had in a long while. She couldn’t tell how long it had been since she’d felt something that was even close to arousal (or maybe she’d felt something similar, watching Dimitri strike down her own servant), but she certainly remembered the feeling as it crept up on her.

She had slightly changed her posture to accommodate the weight of her tits, but she straightened up again when she felt as if she’d expanded them enough. She set the tome down, began to grope her own breasts, wondered if she’d feel Dimitri’s hands there soon—

Then, in a sudden moment of clarity, Cornelia forced herself to refocus. The perk of attention from Dimitri was secondary to her true goal of overtaking her Agarthan superiors and becoming Fodlan’s new ruler. She wouldn’t allow herself to be distracted by a petty thing such as lust, or even infatuation. She consoled herself with the idea of finally being able to get her fill of him once the continent was under her control, but until then, she had to keep her eyes on the prize.

Somewhat tired out by the second transformation, Cornelia decided to retire to bed. She had had new dresses tailored to fit around her chest, but she had nothing to sleep in, as she’d outgrown all of her nightgowns. She actually didn’t mind; she’d slept in the nude before, and, admittedly, she was eager to see how her silk sheets would feel against her sensitive breasts.

She slipped into her bed, her body still thrumming with magic, and allowed herself one last thought towards Dimitri. His behavior at the stream, although with a net positive outcome, warranted punishment; she hadn’t spoken to him in two weeks. But his punishment was over tomorrow, and she had quite a few things that she wanted to ask him—if he hadn’t gone completely insane, that is.

As she began to doze off, she wondered if he was dreaming of her.

* * *

Cornelia fantasized about his various expressions, strange mixes of anger and grief and sadness and loneliness, as she walked towards his cell. Which pitiful little face would he pull on her when she decided to greet him with words? Cornelia took joy in imagining all of them, but she knew the real thing wouldn’t be able to compare.

She approached him with his plate, and, as always, he seemed confused as to where he was supposed to look. Her smirking face? The steaming hot plate of food? Her breasts? That night, he opted for the latter, clearly enthralled by her new transformation. She was less subtle that time around, and the difference in her size from the previous days couldn’t be waved off as a figment of imagination. Whether he made the connection between his submission and her suddenly enlarged tits, she didn’t know, but the dumbstruck expression on his face was still just as sweet either way.

“Good evening, prince,” she greeted.

At the sound of her voice—before she was even finished speaking—Dimitri was perking up in his chains. “You’re...speaking to me,” he said, his eyes darting around the room, over her body. He sounded so relieved, as if he thought she might ignore him forever.

“Yes, I am. I suppose you’ve suffered in silence more than enough for your actions at the lake.”

“I-I apologize for that.”

“I’m sure you do. You look very sorry.” Cornelia opened his cell, and set the plate on the floor. She had stacked it up rather nicely for him, with meatloaf and potatoes and carrots. He glanced at it, then returned to her chest, looking equally pitiful and feral. Cornelia toed the plate a little closer to him like he was a disobedient dog, frowning. “Eat up, now. I can’t have you wasting away. Your strength is too valuable to me.”

Dimitri leaned over the plate and began to eat, much to her pleasure. It didn’t take long before the plate was cleared. He must have been hungry; funny how he was willing to starve himself just to ogle her a bit longer. After he was finished, licking bits of meat off of his lips, he said, “Why is that?”

Cornelia had distracted herself watching him shovel food down his throat, and was caught off-guard by his question for a moment; she collected herself, then answered, “Plenty of reasons.”

“I’d like to...” He cleared his throat. “May I—may I know at least one?”

Cornelia rolled her eyes. “I won’t bore you with the details,” she began, “but the group that I’m working with is...a tad beneath me, now. I need to move on to other things—without these cretins. If you ever laid eyes on any of them, you’d know in an instant that I’m far superior, but things weren’t always that way, is all.”

“I don’t understand. Who are these people you speak of?”

“My brethren, so to speak.”

“You dislike your brethren?”

“No. I don’t dislike them. I despise them. And the moment I’m done using them, I will kill them.” Just speaking the words aloud made Cornelia feel as if her fantasy—no, her plan—had already come to life. But she quelled her excitement, not wanting to show her prince too much vulnerability. “Or, you can kill them, if you’d like. I’m sure you’d like to.”

Dimitri seemed to be thinking about it; not for long, though. “It matters not who I kill.”

She was sure it’d matter a lot more to him, if he knew the hand that the Agarthans had had in the slaying of his father. “It doesn’t? Interesting. So you kill merely for the sake of killing?”

“I kill to sate them. They want revenge.”

Cornelia really didn’t want to get wrapped up in whatever craziness Dimitri was about to relay to her, but...well, she had a little bit of time. “Now it’s my turn not to understand. Who? Who wants revenge?”

“The voices. The voices of the people I left behind, the people I couldn’t save...the only time they spare me from their curses is when I kill. What does it matter if I kill, now, anyway? Their blood is on my hands just the same. I’m a monster, an animal, doing what it was born to do.”

Cornelia liked the sound of that. She needed a monster like herself—no, she wasn’t a monster, monsters were far too hideous—but that was why she had Dimitri. Or, she  _ would _ have him, anyway. “And who am I to stop you? I’d like nothing more than for you to live out your wildest dreams, no matter who ends up dead. As long as you’re loyal to me, and me only, I’d make sure you have ample opportunities to satisfy your little voices, or your bloodlust...whichever makes you happier.”

Dimitri grunted, then mumbled something to himself. He didn’t sound very committed, but he sounded...interested. Now, was he interested in her offer, or in her chest...?

Cornelia had to keep his attention either way. She looked over his slumping form, the occasional twitch of his eye—was that a voice talking to him, when he did that? Cornelia had heard no voices inside of his dreams...was it something she couldn’t quite reach? She decided to prod a little bit. “Is...Patricia one of those voices? Your step-mother?”

There was a loud rattle of the chains, so loud that Cornelia thought he might be trying to break free. But after that one jerk, he remained still, save for the heaving of his chest as he breathed rather furiously. “Don’t speak her name to me.”

“My apologies, prince,” Cornelia said. She didn’t know how to do “apologetic” well, and she was hoping he’d accept her little apology and move on. But his fists remained clenched in his binds, and he lowered his head so that his dirty hair swept over his eye. “It was merely a question. No need to be so avoidant.”

Nothing. Dimitri looked to be focused on steadying his breath, rather than Cornelia, or even her breasts. She was frustrated that he shut down on her like that, but she wasn’t sure expressing her disappointment would change anything. She plotted her next move, silently, then decided to leave him alone for a bit—not exactly as punishment, but to perhaps make him miss her a little.

She left without a word, locking the cell behind her as she left; he did not watch her leave, instead staring at the concrete floor of his cell.

* * *

Cornelia didn’t want to abandon the subject of Patricia completely, but Dimitri didn’t seem too open to talking about it. She seemed to be important to him, and it wouldn’t be too difficult for Cornelia to exploit his relationship with her. If her suspicions were correct, Patricia might have had something to do with how attracted Dimitri was to her already...

He had thrown his little tantrum, but Cornelia decided to try her hand again and bring Patricia up. Dimitri couldn’t ignore her for long; he hadn’t killed in weeks, so what did he have to distract him from his delusions other than Cornelia? She was even more determined to know about Patricia now that he had tried to get off of the subject. 

She brought his breakfast the next day, some porridge that was rather bland. He was curled into himself, sleeping, just like how she’d found him in the woods. Cornelia watched him sleep for a few beats, then dragged the metal spoon she’d brought him across the bars of the cell. His head shot up, eye opened wide.

“You startle quite easily,” she said, in greeting.

“...You brought me a spoon?”

“Indeed I did. I’d be glad to unshackle you and let you eat with it, should you answer a few inquiries I have in a way I deem acceptable."

He thought it over. She hadn't really believed he was capable of much thought, when she first found him, but he seemed to be considering things rather carefully. Subtly trying to convince him, Cornelia brought her chest forward a little bit, lowering the bowl so that her bust was in full view. His hands twitched. "Is this about...her?"

"Assuming you mean Patricia...yes. It is."

"Please...don't mention her to me anymore." Dimitri sounded less demanding than he had the day before, almost as if he were  _ begging _ Cornelia to stop discussing her, rather than commanding her to.

"Why is that? Was I right, then? You hear her voice?"

"Why wouldn't I? She...she haunts me the most. All of the kindness and love she had given me, and I repaid her by letting her die." Cornelia considered her options. Patricia was likely not dead. At the very least, she hadn't died at the Tragedy of Duscur. But what good would telling Dimitri be? His despair is what weakened his heart, and Cornelia needed him weak there. Besides, Cornelia found it rather fun to lie. “Ever since I’ve been locked in here, unable to sate her, or any of them...she’s been haunting me the most.”

Cornelia thought back to his dreams again. She wondered if, after watching a little longer, she would have seen Patricia make an appearance. Cornelia remembered her having a rather large chest; is that where Dimitri’s little fantasy had stemmed from? “Why do you think that is?”

“It’s because of you,” Dimitri said; he said it as if he had meant to sound more aggressive, but he only sounded more broken for it. “She can feel my lust. She thinks me disgusting for it, wanting to ravage you like an animal—she knows how I thought about her, too.”

And just like that, Cornelia’s suspicions were confirmed. It was adorable, that the poor prince felt so strongly for his stepmother despite feeling so guilty. Dimitri had craved Patricia for years, perhaps since the day she’d first become his stepmother, but he had finally replaced her with someone.

Cornelia didn’t mind filling the role, if only Dimitri would let her.

“It’s awful, that a ghost who used to love you so much is haunting you now.” Dimitri was biting the inside of his lip, trying to keep it from quivering. “I see now why you’d want to silence those voices; they’re rather cruel to you, don’t you think? Trying to stop you from feeling what’s natural. Patricia is supposed to be someone who nurtures you, who cares for you...why would she deny you the pleasure?”

“It was wrong for me to lust after her. And it’s even worse for me to lust after you. No wonder she’s so...so ashamed of me. I failed to protect her, and yet somehow, I’ve only disappointed her more.”

“Oh, my poor prince. You’ll go insane, if you keep listening to those voices of yours.”

“I already  _ am _ insane,” he insisted. Cornelia had never heard words more beautiful than that, that despaired surrender.

“Then why not give in? I already told you, Dimitri. With me, you’ll have quite a few distractions from those voices of yours. You’ll never have to worry about her again. I’ll keep you more than preoccupied. Why not give into your desires and silence the voices in your head, all at once?”

“Even if she no longer speaks to me...I know it’s wrong,” Dimitri mumbled.

“You’re too hung up on the past,” Cornelia said, with a wave of her hand. “You’ve killed for so many years, never taking a moment to think of yourself, and yet those voices never left you alone, have they? Least of all Patricia. You need to move on, and think of what you want to do for the rest of your life. Do you want to roam the land, feeling sorrowful and lonely until the day you die? Or do you want to finally know freedom and company by becoming my servant? The choice is in your hands.”

Perhaps she sounded a little contradictory at the end—being a servant was hardly ever freedom, any old idiot knew that—but Dimitri either didn’t catch it or didn’t care. He stared up at her with awe in his face, with a look in his eyes that made it obvious he was beyond all reason. “You want me to serve you for...for the rest of my life?”

He didn’t sound resigned, or afraid. He sounded...hopeful. In disbelief, like Cornelia would never give him the  _ privilege. _ “For the rest of your life,” she affirmed. She might get rid of him if he became useless, but a horny oaf like him would do just about anything she told him to do. That, plus his strength and his status, made him more valuable than most of the servants she’d employed. Dimitri was already a favorite of hers, and he had hardly agreed to serve her...

But he changed that right away.

“Only if you promise you won’t—you won’t trick me. You won’t leave me alone again.”

She wouldn’t completely rule out using isolation as punishment again, but for once, she didn’t feel like telling a blatant lie, either. “So long as you’re obedient, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I will be obedient,” he said, so politely. What a sweet, brainwashed little idiot she had. “I won’t disobey you again.”

“That’s what I like to hear. You’ll be out of this cell in no time, Dimitri. Standing by my side and looking over Fodlan, after we’ve conquered it,” Cornelia boasted. Dimitri didn’t seem too excited about taking over Fodlan, or even about getting released from his cell; Cornelia figured he had...other rewards on his mind. “I can’t offer you any bodies to maim, not quite yet, but that’s not all I offered you, is it? Is there anything you’d like to finally admit to me?”

Even though his mind was surely foggy with arousal, could pick up on what she was trying to get him to say. “Your body...I—”

“My body, is it? Come now, Dimitri, I put quite a bit of work into this! You could at least be more specific.” Cornelia pulled the key to his cell out, her heaving tits jiggling as she did. Once the cell was open, Dimitri sat up taller in greeting.

“Your breasts. They’re lovely,” Dimitri breathed. 

“Ah, so you’ve noticed, haven’t you? Aren’t they a great present? You’ve finally surrendered to me, and now you get to receive your prize,” Cornelia said, sweetly. 

Dimitri said, through teeth clenched from tension, “You made them bigger on purpose?”

“Of course I did. Are you just figuring that out?”

He might have been. The dumb expression on his face was hard to read. She set his porridge down to the side; he’d scarf it down later, even if it grew cold by then. She got on the floor in front of him, legs tucked beneath her. She was glad he’d had the decency to keep his waste to one corner so she didn’t have to sit in it. She might give him the pleasure of another bath, and perhaps a real bed, soon.

Right then, though, he cared not for luxury, instead looking glad to be gazing at her breasts up-close again. “May I touch them?”

“I’m a little hesitant to unchain you this quickly...but I’d be glad to let you show me what you can do with your mouth, other than pity yourself.” At that, Dimitri somehow looked even  _ more _ pitiful. Still, he licked his lips, in anticipation of her breast sliding between them. She wasn’t sure she’d ever let his hands free; he looked so perfect, mouth open like a hungry child, in contrast to his hulking stature. She’d reduced him to almost nothing just by enhancing her body and giving him a bit of attention...allowing him too much freedom would defeat the purpose of breaking him down in the first place.

Cornelia pulled the front of her dress down, taking Dimitri’s hair between her fingers and bringing him forward. “Thank you,” he gasped, using up the last of his breath before he latched onto Cornelia’s nipple. His body stiffened, then went slack. His mouth was just as wild as Cornelia had expected it to be, with just a bit too much teeth in between airy gasps through his nose. She didn’t mind being roughed up. If anything, that just proved even further how much he desired her, since he was unable to control himself.

Without being asked to, Dimitri intuitively detached himself from one nipple and moved to the other. He tilted his head, and the other one brushed against his cheek. Cornelia wondered if he desired to lay his head on them, if he’d done that with Patricia as a child...but she decided not to ask him about it, not wanting to ruin the silence. It was lovely, only being able to hear that soft suckling sound, another sign of his submission. 

The silence allowed her to better enjoy the sensation, too. She’d had her breasts sucked on before, yes, but the feeling had never jolted her as much as it did. His mouth was nothing special, she was sure. It was the magic she had funnelled into her breasts. Looking at the size of them turned her on on its own, but they had become far more sensitive than she was used to them being. The sound of her own moan was nearly foreign to her.

Dimitri pulled back when he heard it, looking equally guilty and needy. Cornelia laughed down at him, and he shrank further into himself. “Looking for praise, are you? You’re doing well so far. But I’m sure this isn’t the only thing you wanted from me, right?”

“I’ll do whatever you’ll allow me to.”

“You’ll have to ask for it first. I’m not a mind-reader, you know.” Well, she was, of sorts, but that was one of the things he didn’t need to be privy to. 

It wasn’t like she needed to be a mind reader to know what he wanted, though. He was clearly hard in his pants. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten an erection around her, especially since she’d first transformed herself, but it was the first time she planned to do something about it...and, apparently, the first time he decided to ask. “Please, could I—may I make love to you?”

Cornelia tried very hard not to snort at that. She wouldn’t call what they were about to do “lovemaking”, but he must have been reluctant to abandon his last scrap of princely politeness. “With pleasure, my prince. Although, you’re hardly a prince now. It’s little more than a name.”

“I no longer want to be a prince. I-I want to serve you,” he said. “So, please, let me...”

It was a very sweet request. Cornelia still wasn’t sure of him enough to untie his hands, but thankfully, he didn’t ask her again. He looked satisfied when she undid the buttons of his trousers and freed his shaft from his underwear. Cornelia hummed pleasantly at the sight of it; he was so hard that it almost looked painful. “What a nice toy you have here.”

“...Thank you.”

“I might just leave you undressed from now on,” she thought aloud. “So that I can look at this pretty toy every time I walk in here.”

“That’s—” Dimitri paused. “Okay.”

_ I didn’t need your permission, _ Cornelia thought, barely containing a roll of her eyes. 

She lifted up the skirt of her dress. She’d anticipated having Dimitri one way or another, so she had foregone underwear for the past few days. Coupled with her wetness, it took mere seconds for him to get inside of her, and she moved so quickly that it looked like he didn’t have time to prepare himself. He cried out pathetically, and before she even sank all the way down into his lap, she firmly grabbed his chin between her fingers. “Don’t you dare finish before me, prince. You want to serve me, don’t you?”

“I do,” Dimitri choked out.

“Then make sure that you follow my directions closely.”

Gods, she would be furious if he left her unsatisfied. She hadn’t been with someone in quite a while, and she was eager to get her pleasure out of him, but he hadn’t been with anyone either, she was sure—and that wouldn’t fare well, if she was too quick with him. Cornelia set a moderate pace, trying to accommodate his girth inside of her while still allowing him time to gather himself. 

As if to spur himself on even more, he buried his face in her breasts, and she felt a flurry of kisses and licks and love bites. She almost reprimanded him for biting her so carelessly, but came to realize that she rather liked it. Cornelia raked her nails over his scalp, and he kept biting at her, just as she wanted. “You’re such a feisty thing,” Cornelia breathed. He moaned into her skin, voice low with desire—oh, he  _ desired _ her. He desired her enough to throw his life away from her, he needed her so badly. Had anyone ever wanted her so badly? 

Cornelia pushed him further into the wall of his cell, bracing herself against him and riding a bit faster. The wet sound of him being thrust deep inside of her echoed beautifully off of the stone walls, which only made her sink down on him more forcefully to hear it again. He managed to tear himself away from her chest, and he finally moaned in a way that didn’t make him sound feeble and useless. No, he moaned from deep in his stomach, his back arching and hands twitching. He wanted to touch her.

Cornelia gained pleasure through denying him the right. Her bare thighs brushed against him as she rode him, and other than her breasts and her soaking pussy, that was all he was going to get. That was enough to make him pant and groan, though, greedily attempting to fuck her with his hips. He caught her off guard with the first thrust, and she hissed his name—a moment of weakness, if anyone asked her—but she squeezed his shoulder hard, in warning.

“I’ll set the pace, prince,” she said. It was unfortunate, how well her body reacted to him; she hated the way her voice was shaking. But Dimitri was stretching her, and stretching her good, no matter how wet she was. And, gods, his dick was perfectly shaped to hit her sweet spot every time she took him all the way in with  _ just _ enough force to make her see stars. He stopped trying to move into her with so much vigor, but she still felt a wriggle in his hips that he was helpless to. Drunk on her own power, Cornelia continued, “You’ll get whatever I give you, whenever I decide. Understand?”

Struggling to catch his breath, he huffed, “Yes.”

She noticed that he’d hardly addressed her by her name. Well, she had a fix for that, too. She tilted his chin up so she could look at him, then began moving faster so that she was properly bouncing in his lap. She watched him bite his lip, wet with saliva from when he was suckling at her breasts. “You—you will call me  _ Mistress _ Cornelia from now on.”

“Yes, M-Mistress. Mistress Cornelia,” he tried, the words sounding so clumsy yet so natural on his lips.

A filthy beast like him was born to serve, Cornelia thought. He was perfect for manipulating, for molding, for rutting against. She couldn’t believe someone as stupid and strong and  _ needy _ as him had ever planned to take the crown. No, she had him in the right place, chained like an animal and waiting to be used or given a command. Even as she got her fill of him, getting  _ filled _ by him, she was thinking towards their future together, where she’d finally be in power, using him to destroy all of her enemies—

The thought of him, killing the ones who looked down upon her simply because he found her alluring, turned her on even more.

“That’s right,” Cornelia whispered, less to him and more to her own fantasies. Still, he reacted, getting a mouthful of her breast and sucking hard. He couldn’t possibly hope to fit all of her in his mouth, but he tried his hardest, tongue firm and flat against her skin. Cornelia leaned into it, already imagining what else she could do with his warm mouth. She wanted him to kiss and worship all of her, thank her for giving him purpose and comfort, lick her lower folds until his jaw was sore...she almost regretted starting off so strongly, letting him fuck her right away, but the hot tension between her legs as she rode him said otherwise.

Beneath her, Dimitri seemed to almost be having  _ too _ much fun. He was breaking away from her breast to gasp for air, stuttering out  _ please _ and  _ Mistress Cornelia _ and  _ wait _ —she’d already made her command pretty clear, but Dimitri was getting close anyway, although he seemed to be doing his best to hold himself back.

“It’s hard for you to resist me, isn’t it, prince? You find me so attractive, you can’t stop yourself, even under the threat of punishment,” Cornelia cooed. Being shamed only seemed to turn him on more; Dimitri squeezed his eye shut, clenched his fists in his binds until they turned white. “You’re being a very good toy for me. Sit still for a few more moments, won’t you?”

Cornelia liked the sudden change in pace, the rapid quickening of her thrusts. This was  _ definitely _ not lovemaking; this was the satisfaction of a want, of a need. It was carnal and impulsive, despite her careful planning. That was the beauty of it, she thought. Neither of them were truly thinking, but instead just  _ feeling, _ and yet not lingering too long either. Cornelia was rushing them both towards their climax, fighting through the growing soreness in her hips. She loved that adrenaline, the feeling of being so close to that wonderful end...

“Mistress Cornelia, I can’t—”

They reached climax almost at the same time. Her legs tightened around him, held him in place as she swivelled her hips until they gave out. The moment she tensed, she felt warmth, not from her own orgasm, but from Dimitri’s seed pouring inside of her. The feeling was strange, not entirely unlikable. She actually began to shake and gasp even more, when she remembered that the cum lining her insides was a testament of his resignation to her will. Cornelia felt the urge to close her eyes, but watched his face instead, his eye fluttering open and rolling back into his head.

He was almost beautiful.

Cornelia could feel him deflating inside of her, his breath evening out. Dimitri leaned into her, putting his weight on her, and she struggled to stay upright. Just like she had imagined he would, he buried his face in her breasts, remaining there for a few long seconds.

But...she didn’t want to spoil him. And, after the euphoria wore off, she realized it was a little unpleasant to have his seed and flaccid cock inside of her.

He was reluctant to break away, yet she stood up anyway. Her legs were shaky. Not wanting to appear weak to him, she made herself stand up tall, without a hint of a wobble—even with his cum trickling down her thigh. “Well! Let’s be careful not to get ahead of ourselves in the future. I’ll allow it this time, but you ought to know that I don’t really consider you worthy of finishing inside me just yet.”

Dimitri made a sheepish face, but Cornelia had a feeling he wasn’t all that apologetic. “Sorry.”

“No matter. You’ve done well enough for me to overlook it just this once. In fact, I think I’ll have a bed for you tomorrow.”

“A...a bed? Will I be in a room by myself?”

_ A room that I’ll lock you in every night for a little while, but... _ “Yes, you will. I believe an expression of gratitude is in order?”

“Thank you. Thank you, Mistress Cornelia...”

Cornelia watched him shuffle into a more comfortable sitting position, looking up at her with a narrowed eye. He was getting there, she thought. He wasn’t where she  _ really _ needed him to be—reckless, wild, dependent, willing to  _ die _ for her—but despite the improvements to be made, the important part was that he was able to be tamed.

And what a wonderful pet he would make.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
